ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Weirdly Funny episodes
This is the list of episodes of the Universal Kids show Weirdly Funny. Episodes Season 1 (2019-2020) # Jimmy NeuTRON/Mr. Popper's Penguins of Madagascar (September 6, 2019) - Jimmy Neutron and his friends enter an arcade game called TRON. / While they're supposed to save the world, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private enters the home of Thomas Popper Jr. # Beast Movie/Teen Titans Go! To The Big Blue House (September 13, 2019) - After finding out her father was in a mysterious castle, Belle makes love with... Barry B. Benson? / The Teen Titans visits (and usually messes up) Bear's big blue house. # The Orange King/Diary of a Wimpy Webslinger (September 20, 2019) - The Annoying Orange becomes the king of Pride Rock while annoying every animal of Africa. / Peter Parker teaches Greg Heffley great power AND great responsibility. # Wreck-It Thanos/Monster Trucks vs. Aliens Inc. (September 27, 2019) - After wiping out half of the universe with a snap, Thanos enters other movies to ruin some well-known cinematic moments. / Whoa! A three-in-one segment? What a world record! Anyways, Mike, Sulley, and Tripp tries hiding a hybrid of a young little girl, a living monster truck, a giant, a jello blob, a cockroach, and a sea monster in front of other monsters. # Bob Parr's Burgers/The Boss Muppet Baby (October 4, 2019) - After defeating Syndrome, Bob Parr and his family open up a burger restaurant that is somewhat decent. / Baby Kermit and his friends plans on balancing the love for puppets and puppies with a young boy named Timothy. # Bore Story/The Ant-Man Bully (October 11, 2019) - Instead of saving Bo Peep (which is obviously pointless to begin with), Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and the gang along with other characters from animated movies bring up a "pointless sequel" extravaganza. / Scott Lang and Hank Pym helps Lucas Nickle to defeat crime and help out an entire ant colony. # The Jungle Book of Life/Charlie Brown and the Chocolate Factory (October 18, 2019) - Mowgli and Baloo visit the Land of the Dead. / Charlie Brown, his friends, and 5 other kids enter Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. # The Weirdly Funny Halloween Party/Frankensnoopy (October 25, 2019) - All of the characters that appeared on Weirdly Funny so far have fun at a Halloween party until they realize the party's hosted by... Thanos? / After well-known cartoon pet Snoopy dies, Charlie Brown and his friends resurrects Snoopy in a state-of-the-art Tim Burton-esque style. # Teen Titans Le-Go!/Infinity War and Beyond: Part 1 (November 1, 2019) - The Teen Titans end up getting turned into LEGO's / TBA # Infinity War and Beyond: Part 2 (November 8, 2019) - TBA # Infinity War and Beyond: Part 3 (November 15, 2019) - TBA # Infinity War and Beyond: The Final Chapter (November 22, 2019) - TBA # TBA/TBA (November 29, 2019) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (Decemeber 6, 2019) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (December 13, 2019) - TBA / TBA # The Weirdly Funny Christmas Special (December 20, 2019) - TBA # Legend of the Rise of the Guardians of the Gahoole Galaxy/Ralph and Friends Break the Hidden Part of the Multiverse (January 3, 2020) - TBA / TBA (NOTE: This is a double-length episode.) # TBA/TBA (January 10, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (January 17, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (January 24, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (January 31, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (February 7, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (February 14, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (February 21, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (February 28, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (March 6, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (March 13, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (March 20, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (March 27, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (April 3, 2020) - TBA / TBA # A Weirdly Funny Easter (April 10, 2020) - TBA # TBA/TBA (April 17, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (April 24, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (May 1, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (May 8, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (May 15, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (May 22, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (May 29, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (June 5, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (June 12, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (June 19, 2020) - TBA / TBA # TBA/TBA (June 26, 2020) - TBA / TBA # Weirdly Funny: 4th of July Madness (July 3, 2020) - TBA / TBA Season 2 (2020-2021) TBA Category:Episodes Category:2019 TV Series Category:Universal Kids Category:Universal Kids shows Category:Ricky2005's ideas